In integrated circuits, scan capture chains (also known as xe2x80x9cscan chainsxe2x80x9d) may be provided to permit capturing of test information during device test procedures. Often it is not practical to clock plural scan chains with the same clock signal because the scanning operations of the scan chains may conflict with each other. It has therefore been proposed to provide separate clocks for scan chains that would otherwise conflict. However, the provision of separate clocks increases the number of device pins used for scan chain clocking. This creates an undesirable increase in the competition for pins, which are a scarce resource in device design.